Amorossia
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: "Anak kecil berdiri di depan ranjang ibunya yang terbaring lemah. Ibunya sekarat. Permintaan sang ibu adalah meminta sang anak untuk mencarikan jodoh buat sang kakak, Uzumaki Naruto. Pilihan tersulit bagi adik kecil Naruto, Gaara. Berminggu-minggu akhirnya dia menemukannya dan berharap dia-lah orangnya..." Two shot and 5000 words. R&R? #50
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Anak kecil berdiri di depan ranjang ibunya yang terbaring lemah. Ibunya sekarat. Permintaan sang ibu adalah meminta sang anak untuk mencarikan jodoh buat sang kakak, Uzumaki Naruto. Pilihan tersulit bagi adik kecil Naruto, Gaara. Berminggu-minggu akhirnya dia menemukannya dan berharap dia-lah orangnya...

* * *

**Amorossia**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: **AU, OOC atau typo (maybe?), alur lamban dan agak lumayan cepat, setting masa sekarang, deskripsi seadanya, agak aneh, tidak jelas(?), cerita panjang 5000 words.

**Happy reading!**

**.o.X.X.o.**

Bandara internasional Konoha memberi pengumuman bahwa penerbangan dari Amerika telah tiba sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kondisi ini menguntungkan bagi sang keluarga yang menunggu kepulangan seseorang di penerbangan dari Amerika itu. Dilihat dua orang memandangi pintu keluar. Mereka adalah seorang ibu dan seorang anak laki-laki. Ekspresi ibu itu terlihat senang, sedangkan anak laki-laki memiliki kelopak mata hitam datar menatap pintu masuk.

"Sebentar lagi kakakmu datang," kata ibu tidak sabar. Diketahui nama sang ibu adalah Uzumaki Kushina. Wanita berumur empat puluhan ini sudah lama menunggu anaknya yang belajar di Amerika sana selama sepuluh tahun.

Tidak mau bicara banyak, anak laki-laki berusia tujuh tahun ini bergumam pelan, _seperti apa sih wajah kakak yang dibicarakan ibu. Aku jarang lihat kecuali foto yang dipajang di ruang tamu. Wajahnya sangat konyol. Sekarang pasti konyol juga. Cih!_

Beberapa detik kemudian, para penumpang beriringan keluar. Mereka ada yang membawa koper, membawa keluarga, keluar untuk memanggil sang keluarga atau kuli angkut. Kushina melirik di antara orang-orang keluar. Saat dirinya menatap bentuk rambut seperti durian, Kushina pun berteriak. "NARUTOO!"

Teriakan sang ibu memancing para pengunjung bandara di sekitar. Sang ibu yang memanggil tadi, menunduk malu. Dan anak kecil berambut merah api menghela napas melihat tingkah ibunya yang sok kekanakan.

Tangan diangkat berarti sosok itu menyadarinya. Dia berdempetan dan berusaha keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang. Dilihat sang ibu merunduk malu, dia juga berteriak. "IBUUU!"

Kushina mendengar teriakan itu, mengangkat kepalanya. _Astaga! Sang ibu dan anak sama saja_. Itu pemikiran khalayak buat bocah berumur tujuh tahun ini. Kushina memanggil dan loncat-loncat kegirangan. Pemuda itu berlari memeluknya dan Kushina juga membalasnya.

"Ibu, aku merindukanmu!" seru pemuda diketahui memiliki nama Uzumaki Naruto. Dia mengencangkan pelukan hingga sang ibu sesak napas. Mendengar keluh sang ibu, Naruto melepaskannya. "Maafkan aku, ibu."

"Tidak apa-apa, sayangku. Aku juga merindukanmu." Kushina memegang kepalanya dan mengecup kening sang anak. Mereka beradu pandang saling merindukan, melupakan anak kecil terdiam seribu bahasa. Kushina yang lupa pada satu hal, menunduk mencari sesuatu.

Naruto menatap Kushina ke sana kemari dan tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya, ikut-ikut mencari. "Cari apa, ibu?"

"Aku ada di sini, bu."

Suara asing menggelitik telinga Naruto. Suara paling ingin didengarnya. Kushina kaget dan melihat di sebelah bawahnya. Berdirilah anak laki-laki berambut merah api memiliki tato kecil di dahinya. Wajahnya datar tidak ada jiwa, sepertinya. Bola mata hitam di bagian bawah seperti hantu baru keluar dari gua. Kushina tersenyum dan berlutut memperkenalkan siapa anak ini.

"Mungkin kamu ingin sekali bicara dengannya. Tujuh tahun kamu tidak bertemu dengannya. Sebelum dia lahir, kamu pergi ke Amerika untuk sekolah dan juga kuliah. Ibu dan ayah mendapatkan karunia dari Tuhan, memberikan adik untukmu. Perkenalkan ini Gaara, Uzumaki Gaara," Kushina memeluk tubuh kecil laki-laki yang bernama Gaara itu. Sontak bagi Naruto memahami maksud sang ibu. Itu berarti dia mempunyai adik laki-laki yang diimpikannya.

"Kamu adikku?" tanya Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya. Naruto mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman. "Aku Naruto, kakakmu. Panggil aku kak Naruto, ya."

"Bodoh."

Kaget. Naruto kaget mendengar kata 'bodoh' dari mulut Gaara. Kushina menepuk pergelangan tangan Gaara untuk meminta maaf pada Naruto. Naruto mengerutkan dahi. Tapi, kerutan itu menghilang sembari mengusap kepala merah Gaara.

"Kamu ada-ada saja," sahut Naruto tertawa pelan. "Baru kali ini ada yang bilang bodoh selain Sasuke dan Sai. Hahaha!"

_Mirip banget ibu! _Pemikiran Gaara mengingat Kushina tidak termakan kata-kata kasarnya. Seumur-umur hidup Gaara karena terlalu dididik oleh sang kakek makanya raut wajah dan sifat sama dengannya. Hidupnya aneh dan juga penuh perhatian. Selama ayah mereka telah meninggal, Kushina yang mengurusnya. Gaara sayang ibunya, tapi paling jengkel lihat Kushina selalu terlihat awet muda dan bertindak kekanakkan.

"Mari kita pulang," Kushina bangkit dan mengamit tangan mungil Gaara. Naruto hanya bawa barang seadanya, menyuruh sang ibu untuk jalan duluan. Baru beberapa langkah, langkah Kushina gontai. Dia menekan dadanya. Kemudian jatuh pingsan.

"IBU!" teriak kedua anak Kushina. Naruto menjatuhkan barang bawaannya sedangkan Gaara hanya melihat Kushina tersungkur pingsan di lantai bandara. Tubuhnya menggigil, takut pada kematian. Gaara takut kalau ibunya ini mengikuti sang ayah menuju pintu kematian. Serasa mau pingsan, akhirnya tidak jadi karena Naruto meminta para pengunjung memanggil Ambulans. "Tolong! Bisa tidak kalian memanggil ambulans?!"

* * *

Di sinilah Gaara dan Naruto berada, rumah sakit. Bau obat dan cahaya putih temaram bikin sakit mata dan hidung. Sungguh menyakitkan dan melelahkan. Mereka kira akan ada kebahagiaan hari ini, tapi kebahagiaan itu telah sirna karena Kushina terbaring lemah di rumah sakit Konoha ini.

Dokter mengisyaratkan agar Kushina berbaring saja dulu. Kata dokter, jantung Kushina agak lemah. Butuh tiga minggu mengistirahatkan kesehatannya di rumah sakit ini. Jadi, Kushina tidak bisa pulang ke rumah. Seenggaknya ini membutuhkan proses agak lama.

Naruto meminta apakah dirinya boleh bertemu ibunya, dokter Kabuto ini mengizinkannya. Tapi, satu-satu saja yang masuk. Naruto menyuruh Gaara duduk di sini dulu. Setelah Naruto nanti, Gaara boleh masuk mengecek kondisi ibunya.

Memandang Naruto masuk, Gaara duduk di kursi. Diam terus tanpa ada sepatah kata pun. Dia menunduk. Sekali mendengar hanyalah langkah-langkah kecil orang-orang lewat. Tidak mempedulikan sekelilingnya, Gaara memposisikan dirinya duduk agar nyaman. Namun, kegelisahan melandanya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, duduklah seseorang tidak diketahui. Dia adalah seorang gadis berpakaian jas putih selayaknya seorang dokter. Rambutnya diikat satu ke belakang. Dia berkacamata. Wajahnya manis, dan dilihat-lihat dari sudut mata Gaara, gadis ini usianya sama dengan kakaknya.

"Kenapa sendirian di sini, dik?" tanyanya lembut. Suaranya hangat dan menenangkan, mirip dengan Kushina. Senyumnya juga mirip. Seperti ayahnya, Uzumaki Minato. Selalu dipandangi aneh, gadis itu menunduk agar sejajar menatap Gaara. "Apa kamu mendengarku?"

Gaara menoleh tajam. Serius. Mirip ayah dan ibu seperti pinang di belah dua. "Ngg... tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya menunggu kakakku keluar dari ruangan ibuku."

"Apa ibumu sakit?"

"Aku tidak tahu dan aku... takut." Gaara memalingkan wajah. Gaara tidak mau wajahnya terlihat sedih apalagi gadis di samping ini menatapnya. Pasti dibilang aneh. Memang anehlah bagi anak yang baru bertemu kakaknya dan melihat ibunya bergembira.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau mau menangis. Di sini kita tidak sendirian," ucapan gadis ini membuatnya teringat pada Minato. Deja vu. Di sinilah tempat di mana kakeknya terbaring sakit. Umur Gaara pada saat itu baru tiga tahun, tapi mendengar kalimat Minato duduk di sampingnya di rumah sakit ini. _"Tidak apa-apa kalau mau menangis. Di sini kita tidak sendirian, Gaara."_

Gadis berpakaian dokter ini memeluk tubuh Gaara. Gaara tersentak kaget. Namun, dia tidak berniat melepaskannya karena pelukan gadis itu sungguh hangat. Enak sekali. Membuatnya ngantuk. Sebelum tertidur, bola mata tertuju pada papan nama di dada kirinya. _Hyuuga Hinata, huh? _Akhirnya Gaara tertidur. _Cocok buat kakakku._

Gadis ini heran pada suara aneh. Dilirik apa yang terjadi, dia pun mengetahui kalau anak ini tertidur pulas. "Pasti dia lelah dan menunggu kakaknya."

Pintu ruangan rawat terbuka menampilkan Naruto, pemuda beriris biru. Dia terlihat sedih. Kelopak mata yang sedih membuat gadis itu tidak bisa memalingkan muka. Wajah tampan itu membuatnya jadi gugup. Belakangan gadis yang bernama Hinata gemas memandangi anak kecil duduk sendirian di koridor rumah sakit dan sekarang dia terpana melihat pemuda yang keluar dari ruang rawat.

Pandanga Naruto menatap bingung pada gadis yang memeluk adiknya bertanya-tanya, "kenapa Anda memeluk adik saya?"

"Ah? Ma-maaf. Tadi sa-saya melihat adik kecil ini duduk sendirian di sini. Ma-makanya saya menemaninya. Tahu-tahu dia telah tertidur saat saya memeluknya," sahut Hinata gugup. Rona mukanya memerah mirip kepiting rebus. Takut Gaara jatuh, Hinata mengeratkan pelukan.

"Berikan anak itu kepada saya, dokter. Biar saya yang menjaganya," kata Naruto memohon agar Hinata menyerahkan Gaara. Dengan rasa gugup menderai tubuhnya, Hinata menyerahkan Gaara dengan tangan gemetar. "Jangan takut. Saya tidak akan memakan Anda, dokter."

Gaara telah tertidur di gendongan Naruto. Gaara kecil menggeliat. Sejenak mata hijaunya melirik Hinata tersenyum. Tapi, kemudian Gaara kembali tertidur.

**.**

**Note's: Sebelum saya melanjutkan. Jika ada alur cerita ini mirip, itu tidak sama karena cerita adalah bukti ketikan dari saya bukan dari seseorang. Semoga kalian membacanya dengan hati riang. Hehe...  
**

**.**

**.**

Sekaranglah di hari ini, pagi hari, Gaara berdiri di hadapan ranjang Kushina. Menatap tubuh Kushina terbaring lemah dan sekarang. Baru beberapa hari kok bisa sekarat. Padahal kemarin-kemarin sehat-sehat saja dan bercanda ria dengan Naruto. Pikiran ini menghantui Gaara yang sangat cerdik dan pintar, tapi juga merasakan hal yang aneh.

"Kemarilah, anakku," perintah Kushina dituruti Gaara. Suara itu terdengar sehat, tapi di luar kenapa seperti tidak sehat. Gaara melangkah maju mendekati Kushina, masih memasang wajah datar. "Ibu mempunyai satu permohonan kepadamu. Ibu ingin kamu mencarikan jodoh buat kakakmu, Naruto."

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jodoh? Di saat seperti ini? Gaara bingung, heran, kaget, dan bingung lagi mendengar kalimat-kalimat Kushina menyuruhnya mencarikan jodoh buat Uzumaki Naruto. Sungguh tidak percaya.

"Apa ini keinginan ibu sebelum meninggal?" terdengar tenang suara Gaara, tapi di dalam terlihat sakit jika memang benar ini permintaan. Kushina mengusap kepala merah Gaara. Kushina tersenyum saja. "Baiklah, ibu. Ibu tahu kalau aku tidak bisa menolak permintaanmu."

"Terima kasih, anakku." Di dalam batin Kushina, bayangan kegembiraan dan keceriaan menghinggapinya. Di luar kegembiraan itu tidak terpancar, tapi memperlihatkan kesedihan dan kebahagiaan tercampur aduk. Kushina memeluk anaknya. Wajah berubah senang. Mimpinya telah tercapai sudah.

Gaara di luar rumah sakit duduk termangu tidak berdaya. Mencarikan jodoh buat kakak? Dalam waktu tiga hari? Kushina mengatakan itu. Mencarikan jodoh dalam kurung waktu tiga hari. _Cari di mana? Dunia ini luas! Mencari sesuatu itu tidak gampang. Butuh usaha. Bikin rumit saja!_ Batin Gaara dalam hati.

* * *

Suasana dingin menyelimutinya. Hari ini berubah jadi musim dingin. Sebentar lagi cuaca mendingin, salju turun dan acara menjelang Natal kembali hadir. Sebelum Natal dan sehatnya Kushina, Gaara memperlancarkan siasat 'mencari jodoh buat kakak tersayang'. Ralat deh buat kakak tersayang.

Iming-iming bersembunyi dari semak-semak, Naruto berbincang dengan gadis waktu itu, Hyuuga Hinata. Mereka telah berkenalan lama. Padahal kemarin mereka baru berkenalan. Entah kenapa baru sekarang ya akrabnya? Mereka akrab ria bukan berencana suka menyukai. Mereka berkenalan karena Hinata termasuk dokter yang merawat ibu Naruto dan Gaara.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan ibu saya, dokter?" tanya Naruto duduk di bangku dekat semak-semak. Wajahnya kusut dan berserawut. Hatinya gelisah, takut ibunya kenapa-kenapa. Pandangan mata birunya menoleh kepada Hinata membuat Hinata gugup tiada henti. "Anda kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," sahut Hinata. Berdiam diri sejenak dan menghela napas sekali tanpa menatap mata Naruto langsung. "I-ibu Anda baik-baik saja sekarang ini."

"Benarkah?" girang Naruto. Bahunya terangkat, kemudian turun lagi. "Tapi, kenapa dia bilang sekarat, ya?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dan mengerucut bibirnya yang tidak gatal, bingung juga heran. "Mungkin karena kondisi di rumah sakit."

Perbincangan ini terus terasa aneh, itu di dalam hati Naruto. Setiap memandang Hinata, Hinata pula menunduk malu. Setiap memalingkan wajah, Hinata malah menatapnya terpesona. Begitu pun seterusnya. Lama-lama Naruto tidak betah pada ini semua.

"Ng... Bisakah kita berdua tidak berbicara terlalu sopan melihat umurmu sama dengan umurku? Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto senyam senyum. Senyumannya bikin Hinata berdebar-debar. Alih-alih menenangkan hati, Hinata hanya mengangguk. "Hei, aku kan bertanya tentulah harus jawab. Benarkan?"

"I-iya."

"Nah, perkenalkan namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," sapanya mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman dengannya. Naruto melirik Hinata menggerakkan tangan supaya bersalaman dengannya. Alhasil Hinata pun balas uluran tersebut. Mereka menggoyang atas dan bawah. Hinata terguncang dan tiba-tiba pingsan. Dia tersungkur ke depan. "Aduuh... kenapa pingsan? Halo!?"

* * *

Di saat Naruto sibuk mengurusi Hinata yang pingsan. Gaara yang mengintip di celah-celah semak menyengir. Ekspresi datarnya memberikan sensasi aneh. Akhirnya Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata ala bridal style. Gaara menghela napas pada keadaan ini. Toh, niat untuk mencari jodoh telah dia temukan dan siap menentukannya. Tapi, tiga hari tidak cukup baginya. Dia perlu butuh satu minggu. Ya! Rencananya pasti disetujui oleh ibunya.

Di kamar rawat, Kushina main game konsol. Dia tidak seperti orang sekarat yang pernah dirasakan orang, tapi seorang pasien memang dari dulu baik-baik saja. Heran kenapa semua dokter menyanggupi permintaan nyonya Uzumaki ini. Seenaknya saja menerima agar anak sulungnya mendapatkan jodoh lewat anak bungsu. Kushina terlihat bahagia. Makanya dia meminta suster-suster membawakan barang-barang ini. Tiba-tiba mendengar langkah menuju tempatnya, Kushina buru-buru menyembunyikan semua mainan-mainan, majalah, dan banyak lagi ke lemari pakaian. Dan kembali ke tempat tidur dalam keadaan sakit.

"Aku masuk ya, ibu." Gaara membuka pintu kamar rawat. Saat mengangkat kepala, dia terkejut. Dia terpaku melihat sang ibu menjerit kesakitan. Gaara berlari cepat mendekati Kushina. "Ibu, ada apa denganmu?"

"I-ibu tidak apa-apa... Bi-bisakah kamu me-memanggil kakakmu?" jerit Kushina pelan. Takut pada situasi di mana dirinya harus berpura-pura sakit. Dia tersenyum lemah seakan-akan dirinya dikira sakit nyatanya baik-baik saja. Tahu ibunya tersenyum, Gaara minta pamit untuk mencari kakaknya. Kushina senang anak bungsunya pergi dan dia bisa bermain lagi. Tapi, langkah Gaara terhenti dan berbalik badan. Wajah Kushina kembali lemah seperti orang yang siap-siap mati. "A-ada apa, a-anakku?"

"Ibu, bisakah waktu yang ibu kasih kepadaku itu jadi satu minggu? Aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya dalam waktu tiga hari. Itu sangat tidak mungkin," kata Gaara menjelaskan kerinciannya. Umur tujuh tahun belum tentu mendapatkan apa-apa. Tapi, apa bisa umur tujuh tahun bagi seorang bocah dapat menyelesaikan permintaan Kushina.

"Tentu saja!" teriak Kushina terharu dan gembira. Gaara kaget mendengar suara Kushina yang terlalu kencang. Dia berdiri terpaku seperti patung dan kedua bola mata hijau membulat seakan bola itu ingin keluar dari rongganya dan jatuh. Kushina menelan saliva dan tersenyum kaku, "i-ibu menyetujuinya anakku. Ja-jadi pergilah."

Gaara mengerutkan dahi, berputar badan, memiringkan kepala. Sontak tadi dia lihat dan dengar ibunya berteriak senang, tapi kenapa berubah jadi ibu-ibu sekarat, ya. Orang dewasa memang susah dihadapi dan susah dimengerti buat anak kecil seumuran dengannya. Gaara membuka pintu, lalu menoleh ke Kushina tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan dengan lemahnya. Gaara hanya menggeleng saja dan pintu pun ditutup dari luar.

Kushina menyibak selimut dan mengambil barang-barang di lemari pakaian, mengambil game console dan memainkannya di tempat tidur. Hatinya riang tidak terkira. Menunggu satu minggu di rumah sakit memang membuatnya nyaman. Hoho...

Stress, frustasi, kesal, ingin sekali menghancurkan segalanya. Saat Gaara mengintip bagian celah tadi. Ternyata selama ini ibunya berpura-pura sakit demi keinginan ayahnya. Pantas saja terasa aneh. Masa orang tidak sakit jantungan tiba-tiba ambruk di bandara. Terserah deh. Kita ikuti permainan ibunya.

* * *

Di ruang kerja, Naruto menunggu Hinata. Hinata tertidur di tempat tidur pasien. Naruto tahu siapa Hinata. Dia seorang dokter anak. Usia mereka sama. Tentulah itu dilirik dari catatan profilnya. Dirinya sungguh mengagumi niat dokter ini. Tapi, Naruto hanya bertemu dua kali, tentunya. Belum berarti dia suka, bukan? Mereka Cuma dokter dan anak pasien saja.

"Ng..." Hinata menggeliat. Dia menekan dahinya, menoleh kanan kiri. "Aku di mana?"

"Kamu berada di ruang kerjamu. Tadi aku meminta suster rumah sakit untuk mencarikan tempat istirahat bagimu. Suster itu malah meminta aku datang ke ruang kerjamu saja," sahut Naruto meletakkan dokumen profil itu ke meja gadis bersurai biru. Urat malu kembali keluar di pipi kembung Hinata. Naruto menggaruk kepala bingung karena melihat pemandangan Hinata bersemu merah, "ka-kamu tidak apa-apa."

"Eh? I-iya..." Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya. Dia menunduk malu-malu.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu aku pamit. Aku sudah mengantarmu sampai ke sini." Naruto tersenyum kembali membuat rona merah Hinata. Sebelum Naruto berbalik, dia menolehkan senyuman wajahnya. "Aku belum tahu namamu?"

Hinata jantungnya hampir berhenti. Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya. "Na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Se-senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Hinata-chan."

Kembali merona. Naruto tertawa sambil memperlihatkan giginya yang putih. Dia berbalik badan dan menutup pintu. Hinata pingsan dan membayangkan hari-hari di mana semua terlihat indah di matanya. Bertemu Uzumaki Naruto di rumah sakit membuat degup jantung berhenti. Dia menekan dadanya dan mendengar gemuruh detak jantungnya.

"Naruto... Naruto-kun..."

* * *

Di kamar rawat inap, pria berbadan tegap menyilangkan tangan sambil memasang wajah serius kepada Uzumaki Kushina. Dia menyipitkan mata dan menghela napas. Tentu dia tahu siapa yang ada di hadapannya, Kushina. Dia menangis karena barang-barangnya di sita oleh kepala rumah sakit sekaligus teman terbaiknya waktu semasa kanak-kanak.

"Kamu pelit sekali, Hiashi! Aku merasa kamu terlalu membuat aku jadi begini. Aku bosaaaan!" teriak Kushina memukul tempat tidur. Dia terlihat kesal karena barang-barang yang kemarin diminta sekarang dikembalikan ke tempat semula. Kushina mengerucutkan bibir kesal pada apa yang terjadi. Tadi adalah awalnya di mana Kushina tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju kamarnya. Dia kira itu suster, tapi itu adalah kepala rumah sakit Konoha, Hyuuga Hiashi sekaligus sahabat sejak kecilnya. "Kembalikan mainaaaanku!"

"Tidak bisa! Seorang pasien tetap saja seorang pasien seharusnya tidak boleh berkutat pada mainan. Kamu itu..." hela napas sesaat melihat keras kepala sahabatnya ini. "Ini demi kepentinganmu sendiri. Kamu tidak mau kan, Naruto dan Gaara melihatmu bermain padahal kamu sedang sekarat. Kalau begini jadinya aku tidak bisa menolongmu lebih banyak lagi, Kushina."

"Yaaah..." Kushina melemaskan badannya. Dia tertunduk malu dan menyerah. Demi Tuhan, Kushina tidak mau pergi sekarang. Saat ini dia lagi mencarikan jodoh buat Naruto. Karena ketentuan demi permintaan Uzumaki Minato.

"Bagaimana dengan perjodohan itu?" tanya Hiashi menolehkan wajahnya kepada suster-suster yang membawa barang-barang berupa mainan. Hiashi menatap Kushina tajam. "Apa kamu menemukan orang terbaik bagi Naruto?"

Kushina memposisikan duduknya dengan nyaman, menopang dagu di sisi tempat tidur. "Aku belum menemukan tipe yang tepat. Seandainya saja kamu memberikan Hinata kepadaku, aku bisa menyelesaikannya."

"Kita tidak bisa menyatukan mereka jika tidak ada rasa cinta. Tapi, kamu malah memberikan siasat itu dan menyuruh anak kecil seperti Gaara. Bisa-bisa anak itu salah memilih calon buat Naruto," tegur Hiashi duduk di ujung sana sambil bersilang tangan. Kushina mengedikkan bahu, tidak mau tahu. "Sifatmu belum berubah, Kushina. Terlihat belum dewasa."

"Permintaanku padamu belum terpenuhi, Hiashi. Istrimu dulu mengatakan padaku bahwa kelak anakku dan anakmu akan menjadi pasangan. Tapi, itu semua sepertinya belum tercapai, ya," sela Kushina membayangkan di mana dulu dia memperkenalkan Naruto kecil dan Hinata sebelum Gaara lahir. Waktu itu usia Naruto tujuh tahun. Berarti telah berlalu sepuluh tahun silam. Usia senja bagi anak-anak yang tidak tahu apa itu pertunangan. "Kenapa kamu tidak menyetujuinya?"

"Mereka belum berkenalan waktu itu, Kushina. Mereka Cuma berkenalan saja, tidak lebih." Hiashi menghela napas. Teringat sesaat waktu itu, perkenalan Hinata dan Naruto berselang sebentar. Akibat istrinya sakit parah dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Berkat itulah, Hiashi pindah kota dan tidak ada kabar. Niat mempertunangkan mereka batal gara-gara terlalu frustasi karena ditinggal istri tercinta. "Bagaimana kalau kita kembali menentukannya?"

"Tentukan apa?" tanya balik. Kushina duduk biasa sambil menatap serius Hiashi. Sebelum bertanya lagi, suara pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan pemuda berambut kuning keemasan masuk memasang wajah senang. "Naruto?"

"Ah, ibu. Ibu sudah sehat sekarang?" Naruto bertanya balik. Dilihat Kushina duduk nyaman tanpa ada raut muka kesakitan. Ini membuat Naruto sangat senang sekali. Dihampiri Kushina dan memeluknya erat. "Jadi, kita bisa pulang dong."

"Eeeh?!" syok Kushina terkejut. Niatnya belum rampung kok malah jadi begini. Inilah bikin dia jadi bete sendiri. Sudah Minato tidak ada, dia pun jadi termakan omongan sendiri. Siapa suruh berpura-pura sakit. Kushina sembari mengingat kata-kata Minato mengingat Naruto baru dulu berusia tujuh tahun. Dia mengingat Naruto ikut kakeknya ke luar negeri untuk mengejar pembelajaran sambil mengelilingi dunia. Umur Naruto menjelang sepuluh tahun. Kushina hamil Gaara dua bulan. Minato meninggal dunia pada waktu Naruto berusia sembilan tahun. Beda waktu singkat saja.

"Kapan kita pulang, dokter?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari sang ibu dan menatap dokter. Lirikan Kushina meminta seminggu kepada Hiashi. Deru napas terlihat di bibirnya. Biar bagaimana pun Hiashi ikut andil dalam masalah ini. "Dokter?"

"Maaf, Naruto. Ibumu masih butuh seminggu di sini," akhirnya terucap sudah perkataan Hiashi. Toh, dia berniat menanggungnya. Seandainya masalah dan permintaan ayah Naruto dan istrinya dikabulkan. "Lebih baik biarkan dia beristirahat sejenak."

"Baiklah." Naruto berbalik menoleh pada ibunya. Diambil kedua tangan Kushina dan mencium punggung tangannya. "Ibu, aku izinkan ibu selama seminggu di sini. Ibu tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, anakku." Kushina juga mencium punggung tangan Naruto. Saling membalas. Tersenyum paksa. "Ibu ingin beristirahat sebentar. Bolehkah kamu meninggalkan ibu sebentar dengan dokter?"

"Baik, ibu."

Naruto membaringkan tubuh Kushina dan menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai ke dada. Dia berputar badan dan tersenyum sedih. Dilirik Hiashi dan mengangguk sekilas. Rasanya Naruto pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi di mana? Pikiran itu ditepis seolah-olah hanya tumbal balik saja. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan tadi. Apa ini memang sengaja ataukah... ditepis lagi pemikiran itu. Naruto keluar dan tidak berpikir apa-apa lagi.

Hiashi melirik pintu tertutup itu, menolehkan kedua mata peraknya memandang Kushina menghela napas. "Inikah keinginanmu? Membohongi anak-anakmu? Kita lihat seminggu. Seperti apa jodoh pilihan Gaara. Kalau cocok denganku dan dirimu, aku setuju saja. Kalau tidak, aku bersedia menyerahkan Hinata-ku."

"Yeaay!" sorak Kushina berseru. Senang sekali hatinya mengingat itu. Hiashi menggeleng saja mendengar kata kekanakan Kushina. Pertama kalinya Kushina sesenang ini. Kegembiraannya hilang saat Minato dan Naruto pergi. Sekarang dia bisa tersenyum lagi.

"Senang melihatmu gembira, Kushina. Aku senang."

Keduanya tertawa gembira di kamar ruang rawat. Di luar Gaara termenung mencari cara buat besok dan besoknya lagi sampai seminggu. Kalau tidak dapat, apa ibunya bakal meninggal? Padahal dilihatnya tadi dia bermain-main. Sangat parah deh. Begini jadinya bikin perasaan tidak enak. "Oke, besok akan jadi hari pertama dalam pencarianku. Aku akan pergi ke tempat kerja kakak. Menyebalkan."

* * *

**Hari pertama:**

Di rumah keluarga Uzumaki, Naruto mempersiapkan sarapan buat dirinya dan adiknya. Dia juga bersiap-siap berangkat ke tempat kerja. Mumpung hari sedang cerah dan bikin suasana jadi hangat. Diletakkan roti dan susu putih di atas meja. Menunggu datangnya sang adik, Naruto duduk di sebelahnya. Terdengar suara pintu tertutup, Naruto mengatur posisi duduknya. Naruto memandang sang adik telah siap lengkap dengan pakaiannya.

"Selamat pagi, Gaara," sapa Naruto tersenyum. Gaara memasang senyum kecil kemudian berwajah datar lagi. "Ini roti keju kesukaanmu dan susu putih rasa vanilla."

"Terima kasih, kak Naruto."

"Hari ini aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah, lalu aku ke tempat kerjaku." Naruto menyuap sepotong roti cokelat dan meminum susunya selahap mungkin. "Nah, ayo kita berangkat."

"Hari ini aku tidak ada sekolah." Ajakan Naruto berhenti, ditatap anak laki-laki bersurai merah itu. "Bolehkah aku ikut kakak ke tempat kerja? Aku takut sendirian di rumah."

"Hmm..." Tas Naruto yang digandengnya diturunkan. Memikir ulang. "Boleh saja. Asalkan kamu tidak macam-macam."

Gaara berputar arah, tersenyum senang. "Benarkah? Terima kasih, kak Naruto." Gaara memeluk Naruto, dia juga balas. Gaara sengaja ikut supaya menjaga kakaknya dari serangan para perempuan. Tapi... di sinilah dia sekarang duduk kesal setengah mati karena perempuan-perempuan ini mencubit pipinya seenaknya. _Coba tahu dari awal bukan kak Naruto yang diincar, aku tidak ikut dari tadi. Cih! _

"Lucu sekali adikmu, Naruto," kata Tenten terus mencubit kedua pipinya. Gaara tidak membantah takut dibilang anak tidak tahu diri. Gadis bercempol dua kagum pada anak yang dibawa Naruto. Mereka kerja berbarengan sebagai penjaga toko di mini market. Berkat Gaara, pengunjung mini market mereka banyak dan hasil yang didapat pun meningkat. "Besok bawa Gaara lagi. Bos sangat senang tuh."

Dipandang orang di sudut sana sedang berbenah mengatur barang-barang yang habis dibeli oleh para pengunjung. Gaara kesal dalam hati. Mulai besok dia tidak akan datang. Tapi, Gaara meneliti gadis di depannya ini beda dengan dirinya suka sama gadis berambut biru panjang kemarin. Gadis ini ceria, tapi juga bodoh. Manis sih manis, hanya... suka banget cubit pipi orang tanpa minta persetujuan. Begini-begini Gaara malas pada semuanya.

"Sepertinya adikku itu kesal denganmu, Tenten." Naruto menarik tangan Tenten dari pipi Gaara. Pipi Gaara berubah merah karena ditindas melulu. Dia memegang pipinya yang merah. Naruto jadi kasihan. Naruto memberikan obat salep di pipi merah Gaara. "Maafkan kak Tenten, Gaara. Dia baru pertama kali lihat anak kecil."

_Pertama kali? Apa benar pertama kali? Sepertinya tidak? Lihat saja wajahnya gembira terus ingin sekali mencubit pipiku sekali lagi. Ingin rasanya pulang_, batin Gaara menahan amukan di dalam dirinya. Sudah lima jam Gaara duduk di sini tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya memandang sekeliling, pengunjung keluar masuk, kakaknya sedang bekerja dan si gadis satu ini terus-terusan mencubit hingga pipinya jadi sakit.

Diintip wajah kakaknya tersenyum memberikan olesan anti sakit ke pipi Gaara. Dirinya harus cepat pulang, dia sudah tidak kuat di dalam neraka seperti ini. Bisa-bisa mati mendadak. Memikirkan cara dan mendapatkan hasil terbaik. Ditutup mata hijaunya dan menatap Naruto. Kelopak mata tadinya datar berubah berkilauan seperti kucing minta susu, "kak Naruto, aku ingin pulang. Aku capek."

Merasakan hatinya ditekan oleh seorang anak kecil, Naruto menyanggupi permintaannya. Seperti sihir seolah-olah menerkam mangsa. Gaara menyeringai licik. Naruto bangkit dan menatap bosnya yang sedang bersih-bersih. "Bos, apa boleh aku pulang?"

"Ah, iya. Pulanglah. Biar Tenten yang urusi semuanya."

"Terima kasih."

"Mau pulang? Kenapa tidak berlama-lama saja di sini sampai malam?" tanya Tenten kecewa. Naruto melepas pakaian dan berubah jadi pakaian biasa. Digamit tangan Gaara menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum pergi, Tenten menangkap tangan Gaara sebelahnya. "Boleh tidak aku cium pipi kamu?"

Dimonyongkan bibirnya, Tenten mencium pipi Gaara. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Gaara menarik tangan sang kakak keluar dari mini market. Gaara tentu tahu bahwa napas Tenten itu bau ikan. Belum gosok gigi. Amit-amit deh kalau dicium begitu. Mendingan di cium ibu kandung sendiri daripada pegawai toko baru dikenalnya.

"Sedang apa kamu di situ?" Tenten membuka mata dan didepan tidak ada Gaara. Syok berat, tertunduk malu. "Jangan murung di situ. Ganggu orang lewat saja."

"Baik, bos."

Naruto keluar dari mini market bersama Gaara. Saat mau menyebrangi jalan, Naruto terkejut ada sebuah gambar. Terlintas suatu pikiran untuk memberikannya pada seorang gadis. Hatinya senang. Dia melihat Gaara, "Gaara, kakak mau pergi sebentar. Kamu tunggu dulu di sini." Akhirnya Naruto meninggalkan Gaara. Sebentar saja Naruto balik sambil menggenggam sebuah lukisan pajangan. Gaara tidak mau tahu dan tidak peduli. Pemikirannya sekarang adalah PULANG!

Naruto mengirimkan lukisan ini kepada gadis dokter itu lewat para suster resepsionis. Naruto berkata pada mereka, "tolong diserahkan kepada nona Hyuuga Hinata. Jangan bilang dari saya, suster."

"Baik."

Naruto pergi menyusul Gaara di ujung sana. Baru setengah jalan, Hinata terlihat. Dia menyapa para resepsionis, mereka membalasnya.

"Ini dari seseorang, dokter. Sebuah lukisan anak-anak," sergah suster memberikan sebuah lukisan anak-anak sedang bermain. Hinata takjub pada lukisan itu dan berterima kasih. Hinata tidak mempertanyakan nama pengirimnya.

* * *

**Hari kedua:**

Boleh saja pergi ke tempat bagus yaitu taman bermain. Kenapa malah ke tempat kebun binatang? Gaara tahu kenapa Naruto suka berganti dan mencari pekerjaan dari pekerjaan lama ke pekerjaan baru. Itu demi membayar pembayaran rumah sakit Kushina. Bukankah sudah ada uang dari sang kakek di luar negeri? Kenapa masih...

"Gaara, mulai sekarang kamu akrab dengan anak Panda ini. Ya?" Naruto mengusap rambut merah Gaara. Gaara terpaku belum pernah masuk ke tempat seekor Panda. Warna hitam putih itu mirip dengan matanya. Semua teman-temannya menganggap dia mirip Panda karena matanya. Tapi, tidak mungkin dia keturunan Panda, 'kan?

"Halo, Panda," sapa Gaara sambil memberikan makanan kesukaan Panda kecil. "Apa kamu tahu seperti apa tipe kesukaan kak Naruto?" Panda itu sepertinya mengerti arah pembicaraan Gaara, menggeleng saja. "Aku ingin sekali semuanya berakhir."

"Mbiiik?"

"Kamu tidak mengerti, sepertinya."

"Naruto! Kamu sudah pulang, ya?" seru suara perempuan di luar sana sembari memeluk Naruto dan mencium pipi kiri dan pipi kanan. "Aku jadi kangen."

Gaara menoleh memandangi sosok yang berjenis kelamin perempuan tengah memeluk Naruto. Gaara berlari keluar diikuti anak Panda di belakangnya. Dia tidak suka ada perempuan memeluk kakaknya tanpa seizin dirinya. Mumpung di kebun binatang, Gaara mencari sesuatu. Ada kotoran Panda dan itu bisa dimanfaatkan.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu, Shion," sahut Naruto bercengkrama dengan gadis berambut pirang. Gadis ini dari dulu menyukai Naruto, tapi karena Naruto keburu pergi ke luar negeri. Shion pupus harapan. Sekarang Naruto balik dan Shion akan menyatakan cinta.

"Naruto, aku ingin..."

"Naruto! Bisakah kamu menolong kami? Kami butuh bantuanmu!" seru teman kerja Naruto. Dia meminta bantuan Naruto membersihkan kandang kambing di seberang sana. Naruto meminta maaf pada Shion dan berlari secepat kilat.

"Aku segera ke sana!"

Shion cemberut, menyilang tangan di depan dada, menendang sesuatu di dekatnya. Dia tidak tahu kalau Gaara melempar bongkahan kotoran Panda ke dirinya. Alhasil, Shion dilumuri kotoran Panda. "Kyaaaa! Apa-apaan ini! Tidaaaak, bajukuuuu!"

Gaara menyeringai licik dan tertawa dalam hati dengan puasnya. Sekarang dia bisa pergi dari tempat itu. Shion menghentangkan kedua kakinya, tapi karena berat berlebih. Badannya berat ke belakang. Bukannya karena berat tubuh, tapi si Panda kecil itu menarik tali tas Shion. Akhirnya Shion tersungkur ke belakang dan pantat yang mendarat pertama kali.

"Aduuuh... sakiitt," ringis Shion menyentuh pantatnya yang sakit. Shion pun bangkit dan oleng ke samping. Dia pun pergi saja dari tempat tersebut. Ini menghasilkan kegembiraan bagi Gaara mengusir gadis yang tidak seharusnya menyukai kakaknya, Naruto.

Gaara melihat panda kecil itu kemudian tersenyum senang. Gaara bertos ria dengan Panda. Sedangkan Naruto yang sedari tadi kembali tidak melihat Shion yang berdiri di sana. Padahal Naruto telah membawakan minuman buat Shion. Jadi, minuman itu diberikan pada Gaara. Gaara tersenyum puas.

* * *

Hari ini tidak ada yang membuatnya senang. Gaara berjalan santai di taman rumah sakit. Baru beberapa langkah, Gaara melihat gerobak sebuah bunga manis berwarna putih. Untunglah dia membawa banyak uang dari Naruto. Jadi, dia bisa membelikan buat ibunya dan gadis dokter itu. Bukan memakai namanya, tapi memakai nama sang kakak.

"Bang, aku beli bunga warna putih ini satu dan bunga mawar ini, ya?" Penjaga toko mengambilkan bunga-bunga pilihan Gaara. Dibungkus sangat rapi. Setelah dibungkus, Gaara berikan uang sebagai bayarannya. Diambil bunga itu dan dihirup. Wangi. Kakak itu dan ibu pasti senang. Gaara menuju kamar ibunya, tapi sebelum itu Gaara mampir dulu ke resepsionis.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, dek?" tanya suster tersenyum ramah.

"Aku ingin berikan ini pada kakak dokter. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata." Gaara menyerahkan bunga warna putih sebagai tanda perkenalan. Suster menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Bilang padanya, ini dari Uzumaki Naruto."

"Baiklah, adik kecil."

Gaara berterima kasih dan pergi meninggalkan resepsionis tersebut. Kembali menuju kamar rawat ibunya. Sejak Gaara pergi, muncullah Hinata bersama adik kecil di sampingnya.

"Adik kecil, sekarang kakak temani kamu di sini saja. Suster ini yang akan menemanimu masuk kamarmu."

"Terima kasih, kak Hinata."

"Dokter Hyuuga, ada seorang anak laki-laki ini buat Anda." Suster memberikan bunga Lily warna putih kepada Hinata. Wangi harum bunga tersebut menusuk hidungnya, tapi tidak membuat pesona bunga ini hilang. "Katanya dari Uzumaki Naruto."

"Eh? _Dari Naruto-_kun?" Senyum Hinata menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Terima kasih, ya."

Di seberang sana, Naruto kecewa lantaran Hinata telah mendapat pemberian dari seorang laki-laki tidak diketahui namanya. Dia membawa bunga, tapi bunga itu malang nasibnya. Bunga putih Lily itu dibuang ke tempat sampah. Seolah-olah itu tidak ada gunanya lagi. Padahal bunga itu sebagai perwujudan rasa terima kasihnya telah merawat ibunya selagi dia tidak ada di sini. Namun, itu bukanlah terbaik baginya. Besok dia Cuma diam saja.

* * *

**Hari ketiga:**

Gaara menemani Naruto ke tempat bacaan. Di sana serba ada. Tidak ada satu pun buku terkeren. Di sini mereka mencari buku-buku pelajaran buat Gaara. Mereka berdua berselisih jalan. Gaara di bagian buku-bukunya sedangkan Naruto di bagian novel untuk mencari jodoh. Baru beberapa menit, Gaara menemukan buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Cara menaklukan hati perempuan.

_Hmm... buku ini cocok buat kak Naruto. Sepertinya bagus._ Gaara mengambil buku tersebut, tapi tertahan oleh sebuah tangan aneh. _Siapa lagi ini?_

"Hei, adik kecil. Itu milikku. Aku melihatnya tadi," ucap seorang laki-laki berkulit putih pucat berambut hitam klimis. Senyumannya seperti terpaksa membuat Gaara mengeryit kesal. Gaara menyerah dan memberikan buku itu.

"Gaara, apa bukumu sudah kamu temukan?" tanya Naruto berjalan menghampiri Gaara kecil. Kaget tiba-tiba karena ada seorang pemuda sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Sai!? Apa kabar?"

"Baik, Naruto. Berapa lama ya kita tidak bertemu?" tanya laki-laki diketahui bernama Sai. Gaara berjalan mendekati Naruto. Di sadari oleh Sai. "Inikah adikmu yang kamu bilang itu?"

"Iya. Namanya Gaara, Uzumaki Gaara."

"Namaku Sai. Wajahmu mirip sekali dengan kakekmu dan Naruto. Aku jadi pangling," ejek Sai bercanda pada Gaara. Gaara terdiam saja apalagi di sini tempat umum, tidak mungkin dia marah karena ejekkan seseorang. "Bagaimana soal pertunanganmu dengan dia?"

Pertunangan? Tunangan? Siapa yang bertunangan? Apa ini tertuju pada Naruto? Gaara 'kan belum mencari jodoh yang baik buat Naruto. Hari ketiga ini bikin kepala jadi pusing. Seandainya waktu bisa berlalu dan mendapatkan hasilnya, semuanya tidak menjadi seperti ini. Sial!

**To be continued...**

**.o.X.X.o.**

**A/N: **Berniat banget buat 7000 words, tapi tidak jadi. Berniat mau buat one shot, tapi tidak jadi juga. Jadi, two shot saja deh. Karena di dalam cerita ini ada dua atau tiga tokoh termasuk Gaara di dalamnya, saya buat yang menyenangkan saja. Two shot deh. Lusa juga sudah jadi dan update. Saya lagi malas update fic multichapter yang masih bergelantungan di bawah sana. Jadi, mohon maaf. Karena kesibukan saya, saya jarang update. Pertengahan bulan ini, saya benar-benar update sesuai yang diharapkan. Hehe...

Ini fic buat Raldicha Noor Diputra dan Fu-chan NHLKeepstright (apa namanya sudah betul, ya?). Itu saja deh. Mumpung belum waktunya. Maaf, ya... kesibukan bulan ini membuat saya tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya.

From me,

Sunny Blue February

**Date:** Makassar, 11 April 2013


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Anak kecil berdiri di depan ranjang ibunya yang terbaring lemah. Ibunya sekarat. Permintaan sang ibu adalah meminta sang anak untuk mencarikan jodoh buat sang kakak, Uzumaki Naruto. Pilihan tersulit bagi adik kecil Naruto, Gaara. Berminggu-minggu akhirnya dia menemukannya dan berharap dia-lah orangnya...

* * *

**Amorossia**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: **AU, OOC atau typo (maybe?), alur lamban dan agak lumayan cepat, setting masa sekarang, deskripsi seadanya, agak aneh, tidak jelas(?), cerita panjang 5000 words.

**Happy reading!**

**.o.X.X.o.**

**Masih hari ketiga:**

"Tunangan? Siapa?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning keemasan menggeleng. Tadi dia memikirkan siapa calon tunangannya terdahulu. Namun, ingatan itu hilang sembari mengingat ayahnya wafat karena kecelakaan. "Aku tidak pernah lagi memikirkan itu. Lupakan saja."

"Kamu benar-benar tidak tahu siapa calon tunanganmu sebelum kamu pergi ke luar negeri?" Naruto menggeleng. Pemuda berkulit pucat seperti orang sakit menghela napas. "Begitu, ya. Semoga saja kamu mengingatnya dan melamarnya. Sekarang 'kan kamu berusia tiga puluh tahun, Naruto. Jadi, cepatlah menikah."

"Aku tahu." Diam sejenak. Bocah berusia tujuh tahun ini bersuara... pelan. "Maaf, aku harus pulang. Dan aku juga mau menjenguk ibuku di rumah sakit. Kalau kamu mau, kamu juga boleh menjenguk ibu."

"Nanti saja aku menjenguknya. Salam buat bibi Kushina, Naruto." Tatapan dari Sai yang berwarna hitam itu memandang Gaara. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Gaara."

Gaara berekspresi datar tidak menyahut ucapan Sai. Dia meninggalkan Sai yang tersenyum simpel. Sai berputar badan berbeda dengan arah Naruto dan Gaara. Langkah mereka ke tempat kasir, Gaara harus cepat bertindak. Jika tidak habis sudah impian ibunya mendapatkan jodoh buat kakaknya satu ini. Dia memeluk bukunya dan terdiam. Menghela napas dan menarik-narik baju Naruto agar bisa melihat ke arahnya. Naruto lihat ke bawah sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Gaara?"

"Hmm... boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Gaara menatap mata biru langit Naruto... serius. Naruto mengangguk sambil menunggu kasir menyelesaikan transaksi dengan pelanggan lain. "Apa kakak bersedia jika ada orang mau bertunangan dengan kak Naruto?"

Naruto berpikir pertanyaan Gaara, memiringkan kepalanya. "Terserah ibu saja. Tapi, aku inginnya menikah dengan orang betul-betul mirip yang mirip ayah dan juga ibu. Itu saja."

Ekspresi muka Gaara datar sedangkan hatinya mengingat gadis cantik yang menghiburnya waktu itu. Kalau itu... Gaara setuju. Saat di luar seperti patung, di dalam hatinya Gaara berkoar-koar seperti ayam jantan telah berhasil mengalahkan mangsanya. Bola mata hijaunya berubah jadi merah. Api menjalar dan berubah jadi pasir. _Telah ditetapkan! Kakak dokter cantik itu akan jadi calon kakak ipar dan calon menantu ibu! Kak Hinata! Berjuang!_

"Gaara, ayo pulang!" sergah Naruto mengambil buku-buku yang sudah dibayar di meja kasir. Gaara terkejut dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Tadi dia melamun sampai lupa bahwa Naruto sudah menyelesaikan transaksi. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Gaara berjalan kaku dan senyum sumringah, lalu menyeringai licik. Hari ini adalah waktunya.

* * *

Di rumah sakit, wanita duduk menatap luar jendela terlihat bosan. Ingin sekali keluar dan bermain layaknya seorang anak kecil. Hei, hei sadar umur. Umur Anda berapa, nyonya? Kushina memandang awan yang tidak bergerak, berpikir seandainya suaminya ada di sini. Apa yang dilakukannya nanti? Apa dia akan marah-marah kepadanya karena pura-pura sakit? Atau merestui rencananya? Kushina menghela napas.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia menolehkan wajahnya ke pintu yang terbuka. "Maaf, apa aku boleh masuk?" Kushina tidak memikirkan siapa orang yang masuk. Yang dia inginkan adalah membuang kebosanannya ini. "Bibi?" Suara familiar tapi jelas di telinga. Kushina menoleh lagi, menatap gadis tersenyum ke arahnya. Rambutnya berwarna biru dan mata perak. Jangan dia adalah...

"Hinata?!"

"Hehe... iya." Hinata cengengesan malu-malu. Dia berjalan sambil membawakan buket buah kesukaan Kushina. Dilihat dari dari dekat mereka sangat mirip. Walaupun Hinata lebih dewasa daripada ibu dua anak ini. Tapi, Kushina adalah inspirasi baginya kalau dia sudah menikah. Itulah impiannya. "Bagaimana keadaan bibi?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu, nak? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu sejak kamu berusia tujuh tahun. Kemarilah." Kushina memanggil Hinata untuk mendekatinya. Hinata menurut dan duduk di hadapannya. Kushina memandang kemolekan tubuh, paras cantik, kulitnya putih, dan... Kushina memegang pundaknya. "Apa kamu sudah menikah?"

"Eeeh?" Hinata kaget dan bingung. "Me-menikah?"

"Iya! Kamu 'kan tidak bertemu denganku dan tidak ada kabar. Pastinya kamu sudah menikah dong," kata Kushina mengusap dagunya mengingat masa-masa itu. "Padahal aku mau menjodohkanmu dengan anakku."

"I-itu..."

"Sepertinya aku tidak beruntung." Hinata mau mengatakan sejelasnya kalau itu salah paham. "Sudah, sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Bibi tidak marah kepadamu. Lalu, siapa suamimu?"

"A-aku belum menikah, bibi," jawab Hinata menunduk malu. Malu apaan? Malu karena belum menikah atau... malu karena tadi tidak dijelaskan? Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangan di pangkuannya. "Aku belum menikah."

"Sungguh?" Bola mata Kushina berkilauan. Di sekitarnya juga. Ada bayangan bunga mawar dan malaikat cinta mendukung jika itu tidak benar. Astaga! Hari ini benar-benar keren dan rasa bosan yang menghampirinya hilang dalam sekejap. Hinata tadi malu, wajahnya berkeringat dingin. Tumpah tindih tadi sudah menyerah, kenapa senang sekali, ya? Kushina menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata, berharap. "Jangan menikah dulu, ya sayang. Bibi punya kejutan untukmu. Bibi Janji." Kushina mengedipkan mata. Hinata merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak.

"I-iya..."

* * *

Di luar kamar Kushina, bocah berusia tujuh tahun ini membawa ucapan kartu selamat buat dokter cantik a.k.a Hyuuga Hinata. Daripada dia tidak tahu di mana ruang kerjanya lebih baik bertemu petugas resepsionis. Kartu ucapan itu sengaja ditulis sesuai tulisan Naruto. Jadi, saat membaca tidak ada yang tahu kalau itu dari dirinya. Benar-benar anak yang cerdik.

"Suster? Suster?" Tangan mungil Gaara melambai-lambai di depan meja resepsionis. Karena meja itu lebih tinggi dari dirinya, akhirnya Gaara Cuma loncat-loncat agar ketahuan bahwa dia ada di sana.

"Ada apa, adik kecil?" tanya suster menyadari pola tingkah manis dan lucu Gaara. Dia berdiri dan melihat ke bawah di mana Gaara tersenyum padahal aslinya tidak tuh.

Gaara menyerahkan surat tersebut ke suster. "Ini... surat buat kak Hinata. Tolong dikasih ke kakak dokter cantik itu. Pengirimnya ada di dalam surat. Tolong diserahkan, kak suster."

"Baik, adik kecil," kata suster mengambil surat di tangan Gaara. Bocah berkepala merah ini membungkuk sekali untuk berterima kasih dan meninggalkan tempat resepsionis tersebut. Saat Gaara telah menghilang, Hinata muncul dengan keletihan di wajahnya. Saat mendekati resepsionis, Hinata dipanggil oleh suster tadi. "Hinata-san, ada surat untuk Anda. Pengirimnya ada di dalam surat."

"Terima kasih." Hinata mengambil surat tersebut. Surat itu sangat manis dengan hiasan bunga biru sebagai penghiasnya. Tidak heran senyum Hinata yang letih tadi malas buat senyum berubah jadi senyum gembira. Dibuka surat itu dan hatinya berdegup kencang. _Ini surat dari dia!_

_To: Hyuuga Hinata_

_Aku sering melihatmu tersenyum pada anak-anak.  
Aku sering melihatmu berbagi dengan orang-orang paruh baya.  
Aku sering melihatmu menyenangkan orang lain.  
Aku sering melihatmu tertawa._

_Hatiku ini benar-benar tersentuh oleh suaramu.  
Semoga surat ini menjadi awal perwujudan kita sebagai teman.  
Jadi, apa kamu mau menjadi temanku?_

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Wajah Hinata berubah jadi kepiting rebus. Seolah-olah dirinya melayang menghilang dari Bumi dan mencari pangeran di angkasa sana tidak merubah pendirian kalau hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan. Dia berputar-putar, tidak menghiraukan orang-orang lewat. Yaah... Hinata terus menari dan melayang bak orang gila berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Walaupun banyak orang memandangnya aneh, mereka ikut-ikutan ceria. Tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin feromon kali.

* * *

**Hari keempat: **

Hari ini adalah hari paling menggiurkan bagi Kushina dan Naruto. Mula-mula mereka sedang ngobrol, tapi berubah menjadi taruhan. Mereka berdua terus melakukan adegan taruhan agar menang, tapi melihat kehebatan Kushina dalam bermain permainan kemungkinan Naruto akan kalah. Permainan kartu.

Kartu terakhir menjadi akhirnya permainan. Kushina menyeringai melempar kartu membuktikan dia-lah yang menang. "Lihat! Ibu menang!"

"Heee..." teriak Naruto menepuk jidat. Dia menggaruk puncak kepala, cemberut. "Aku memang tidak bisa mengalahkan ibu."

"Siapa duluuuu, Ibuuu yang menamakan dirinya si ketua jago permainan segala macam! Haha..." Terlihat kege-eran sang ibu dan besar kepala. "Jadi, kamu benar-benar menyetujui permintaan ibu untuk menikah pilihan ibu, ya?"

"Iya, iya." Naruto menyerah sudah. Dia tidak lagi berharap apa-apa. Padahal dia sudah mulai menyukai Hinata. Adiknya Gaara mengetahuinya dari awal. Naruto ingat dari tadi tidak ada Gaara di sisinya. Pergi ke mana dia? "Ibu, ke mana Gaara?"

"He?" Kushina terkejut dan melihat sekitarnya. Tidak ada Gaara. "Mungkin pergi mencari sesuatu."

Ya! Bocah berkepala merah itu mencari ruang kerja Hinata. Dari lantai satu menuju lantai atas. Bagi seorang anak kecil biasanya tersesat, tapi bagi Gaara itu hanyalah soal kecil. Sekali-sekali Gaara bisa dong mandiri tanpa minta bantuan kakak dan ibunya. Anak itu berada di tangga darurat. Lift menuju bawah rusak dan sekarang di perbaiki. Langkah kaki Gaara cepat-cepat turun dan dia tidak tahu anak tangga terakhir membuatnya terguling ke bawah.

**Brugh!**

Gaara jatuh dan kepala duluan. Suara ini terdengar di kuping gadis berambut biru panjang yang tadi menemani anak-anak kecil berobat. Dia mencari suara itu ada di mana. Dia kaget melihat bocah bermata hijau itu memegangi lututnya yang berdarah.

"Gaara? Ada apa?" Hinata berlari menghampiri Gaara. Dia terpaku memandangi darah mengalir di lututnya. "Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanya Hinata lagi memandangi wajah Gaara yang tidak berekspresi. Gaara tidak menangis soal beginian. Tapi, Hinata tahu Gaara memasang wajah itu agar tidak dikasihani. Hinata mengusap-usap rambut Gaara membersihkan kotoran-kotoran yang hinggap. "Kalau mau menangis, menangislah. Jangan disimpan di dalam hati, tidak baik. Kakak janji tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa."

Kelopak mata hijau Gaara mulai terlihat air bening. Pelupuk matanya sudah tidak bisa menahan barisan air mata tersebut. Hancurlah sudah tameng pendirian Gaara. Dia pun berteriak histeris karena sakit luar biasa pada lutut kirinya.

"Huaaaaa! Sakiiiitt!"

Hinata tersenyum dan memeluknya. Mengusap-usap punggungnya menenangkan tangisan Gaara. Hinata tahu Gaara tidak mau memperlihatkan ekspresi sedih, marah, kesal. Semuanya tersimpan dalam hati. Inilah anak paling tegar baru dia temui. "Sudah, ya... Jangan menangis lagi. Cup, cup, cup. Kakak obati lukamu, ya."

Gaara mengangguk.

Hinata menggendong Gaara. Gaara memeluk Hinata mengeluarkan semua kasih sayangnya. Dia mau kok Hinata jadi calon kakak iparnya. Dia mau kok meminta sang ibu untuk menyetujui permintaan. Dia juga bisa meminta kakaknya menikahi gadis di peluknya ini. Bukankah keduanya saling mencintai? Usulan yang hebat dan Gaara siap kok menerima konsekuensi apabila tidak jadi. Dia mau kok memberikan hidup buat gadis yang memeluknya ini.

"Nah, di sini biar kakak cantik yang mengobatimu," ucap Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Gaara. Dari kemarin Gaara suka melamun dan itu mengganggunya. Mungkin dikarenakan sang kakak datang dari luar negeri dan sang ibu sakit ternyata pura-pura pingsan. Sekarang di sinilah dia duduk, diobati lukanya memakai plester anak-anak. Dia memicingkan mata, eneg melihat gambar plester paling kekanakan. Kenapa dia memilih plester itu? Kenapa tidak plester dewasa? Gaara bernapas dalam hati.

"Kakak cantik punya orang disukai?" tanya Gaara menghentikan aktivitas Hinata melakukan pengobatan kepadanya. Hinata bergetar, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. "Aku tahu kakak punya orang disukai." Siapa lagi kalau bukan kak Naruto. Ck!

Ya! Hanya ada satu orang yang membuat dirinya bergetar. Hanya orang itu! Tapi, hingga kini hatinya, entah kenapa, ia masih ragu mengetahui perasaannya. Padahal banyak hadiah-hadiah yang dikirimkan untuknya. Semua hadiah dari Gaara bukan Naruto. Anggap saja dari Naruto juga karena Naruto membayangkan itu, tapi tidak mau melakukannya. Payah!

"Dia adalah pria baik, konyol, suka tersenyum mampu bikin hatiku bergetar. Aku terus tertawa karenanya. Berkat dia, aku selalu datang ke rumah sakit demi melihat dirinya. Tapi, sekarang dia tidak pernah melihat diriku, entah kenapa aku tidak tahu," risau Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Kepalan tangan bergetar, air mata siap mengalir, pikiran kabur, dan hatinya tidak karuan.

Tentu saja Gaara tahu siapa orang itu. Tapi, masa sih orang itu tidak mau meliriknya? Pasti ada kesalahpahaman terjadi. Gaara tetap menjalankan semuanya agar berjalan lancar. Malam ini juga. Gaara harus tahu penyebabnya.

"Kakak, aku pulang dulu. Aku takut kakakku mencariku," sela Gaara membuat suasana tadi tegang berubah sedikit... ya... baik. Hinata menyeka setitik air mata di pelupuk mata. Tersenyum mengantar sang bocah keluar. "Terima kasih, kakak."

Gaara berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata telah mengeluarkan air matanya. Gaara tidak peduli sih sebenarnya, tapi sekarang dia peduli. Toh yang melakukan ini adalah sang kakak! Malam ini harus dibicarakan di rumah!

* * *

Malam ini juga jadi rencana bagi Kushina. Entah apa yang dilakukannya. Tadi dia belum makan akibat makanannya semua dihabiskan oleh Naruto. Sekarang perutnya keroncongan. Bunyi perutnya luar biasa aduhai. Baru diberi baju warna putih karena pakaian-pakaian rumah sakit telah habis. Rambut panjang Kushina berwarna merah yang tidak disisir. Tubuh jadi lunglai dan lemas. Akhirnya bersikeras mencari makanan di luar dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Dia berjingkrak-jingkrak membuka pintu kamar rawatnya, menjulur kepala keluar dan mengamati sekeliling lorong koridor yang gelap. Kushina tidak pernah takut. Ini sudah biasa karena dia pernah jadi pengawas sekolah atau penjaga rumah jika keluarganya tidak ada. Dia keluar pelan-pelan dan menutup pintu juga pelan-pelan. Menengok kanan kiri dan cepat-cepat pergi sambil mengendap-endap seperti maling baru belajar. Setelah sampai di kantin masih buka, Kushina berlari... tiba-tiba tersandung gaunnya sendiri.

**Brugh!**

"Aduuuh..." rintih Kushina memegang wajahnya. Rambut merahnya menutup seluruh wajah Kushina. Kesakitan memenuhi tubuhnya, mau tidak mau Kushina merangkak demi mencapai kantin. Suster yang berada di situ sedang melahap makanan bersama teman-temannya, tubuhnya menggigil akibat dinginnya AC rumah sakit. Kembali melahap, teman di depannya matanya terbelalak lebar. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Keringat dingin keluar. Makanan jatuh ke atas lantai. Membuat teman di depannya terheran-heran.

"Kamu kenapa sih?" tanya temannya. Suster yang ketakutan itu mengangkat tangan bergetar dan menunjukkan jari telunjuk mengarah ke belakangnya. "Di belakang?"

Temannya menoleh ke belakang. Wow! Matanya membulat lebar hampir keluar dari rongganya, kondisinya sama dengan temannya. Cuma mereka yang berada di kanting sepi termasuk Kushina. Dia kaget dan syok berat. Dia melihat seseorang merangkak lunglai dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah, memakai gaun putih dan karena sekitarnya jadi gelap, kedua suster ini pun berteriak.

"Kyaaaa! Hantu berambut meraaaah! Sadakoo!" Mereka bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan sisa-sisa makanan di meja makan tersebut. Seharusnya mereka memakan habis karena pemilik kantin tidak suka ada orang yang tidak memakan habis makanan dibuatnya.

Mendengar nama hantu berambut merah, Kushina menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, menampakkan wajah cantik tapi umurnya sudah tua. Dia bingung dan heran kenapa dua suster itu lari terbirit-birit. Dia melihat sekitarnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kushina bangkit berdiri, tidak merasa bersalah, berjalan ke arah pemilik kantin. "Tidak ada hantu, kenapa bilang ada hantu? Bibi, berikan aku makanan. Aku lapar."

"Sebetulnya kamu itu hantu atau bukan, hah?" tanya pemilik kantin kesal setengah mati karena makanan ditinggalkan dua suster itu tidak dihabiskan. Pemilik kantin yang merupakan seorang ibu-ibu paruh baya tidak pernah takut hantu apalagi mendengar rumor tentang hantu di rumah sakit ini. "Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah buat orang ketakutan karenamu. Malam-malam datang ke kantin Cuma minta makan. Ya, ampun. Orang-orang jaman sekarang terlalu berlebihan."

"Hehe... maaf."

* * *

Di rumah keluarga Uzumaki, Gaara mengambil guling supaya rencana tidur dengan pemuda berambut kuning keemasan terlaksana. Dia tahu kakaknya sangat baik. Dan dia tahu juga permohonannya bakal dituruti. Otaknya memang cemerlang sekaligus tahu kelemahan kakaknya ini.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Langkah kaki dari dalam kamar ini berniat membuka pintu. Dia kaget melihat bocah berusia tujuh tahun berdiri di depan kamarnya. "Ada apa, Gaara?" melihat guling bersamanya. "Kamu mau tidur dengan kakak gantengmu ini?"

Ha ha ha... siapa ganteng? Menyebalkan. Pacaran dulu baru dibilang ganteng. Menikah dulu baru dibilang ganteng. Punya anah dulu baru dibilang ganteng. Itu adalah kalimat-kalimat diutarakan Kushina kalau mau memuji orang yang belum punya pacar, istri maupun anak. Gaara mengangguk, tidak mau memuji atau menyetujui. Mengangguk bukan berarti menyetujui ucapan kegantengannya. Mengerti?! Bagus.

Gaara naik tempat tidur yang terbilang tidak terlalu besar. Di sampingnya, Naruto juga naik. Naruto siap-siap tidur karena dirinya sudah mengantuk banyak. Akibat ibunya terus menahannya bermain taruhan siapa orang akan dinikahinya. Sebelum tidur, Gaara berucap pelan kepada Naruto.

"Kakak punya orang disukai?" Kedua mata biru Naruto menampakkan sosoknya, memandangi Gaara tersenyum lucunya. "Kakak belum punya pacar, 'kan? Jadi, siapa orang yang kakak sukai dan seperti apa orangnya?"

"Hari ini kamu jadi cerewet." Patah arang sudah isi hati Gaara dibilang cerewet. Menahan amarah, Gaara tersenyum saja. Hatinya sudah berteriak, _ini demi siapa, hah! Sial! Cih! _"Iya, aku akan mengatakannya." Merasa mengetahui isi hati Gaara, Naruto membalasnya. "Gadis yang manis, membuatku tergoda, suka malu-malu sendiri, pingsan entah karena apa. Semuanya kusuka darinya. Tapi, itu tidak bisa kuraih karena dia telah memiliki seseorang paling berarti di hidupnya."

"Ada, ya orang itu? Kakak melihatnya?" karena serba ingin tahu, Gaara tidak menyadari omongannya penuh tanya. Naruto menghela napas, melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepala sebagai penyangga.

"Aku melihatnya saat Hinata mendapatkan sebuah bunga Lily putih waktu itu," kata Naruto. Gaara menjadi patung. Walah, semuanya salahnya. Gara-gara dia, pupus telah menghancurkan harapan Naruto memiliki Hinata. "Ya, sudahlah. Nasi sudah jadi bubur. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Ayo, tidur. Besok kakak membawamu ke tempat ibu. Besok teman-teman kakak datang dan sekalian aku mau memperkenalkanmu pada mereka."

Kedua mata Naruto tertutup. Gaara memarahi dirinya sendiri. Seandainya masih bisa, dia mau kok kembali ke masa lalu. Meminta kakaknya memberikan bunga untuknya. Tapi, kenapa baru sekarang? Gara-gara itu, Gaara tidak bisa tidur terus menyalahkan dirinya. Heran juga bagi dirinya suka memikirkan perasaan orang lain dibanding dirinya sendiri. Hebat!

* * *

**Hari kelima:**

Rumah sakit Konoha dapat rumor luar biasa dari suster menjaga tengah malam. Rumor tersebut menimpa semua orang benar-benar ingin mengetahui apa maksud dari ucapan mereka. Rumornya adalah ada seorang wanita berambut merah, berbaju putih bersih, merangkak ke arah kantin dan menakuti dua orang suster akhirnya suster-suster tersebut lari terbirit-birit. Di pagi harinya, dua suster itu dipotong gajinya karena tidak memakan habis makanannya. Kata pemilik kantin, "bersyukurlah sedikit. Banyak orang mati kelaparan! Kalian malah tidak menghabiskannya. Mulai sekarang, kalian makan di luar saja selama seminggu. Tidak boleh makan di tempat ini. Titik!" Hukuman terberat, bukan? Itulah konsekuensinya.

Hari ini juga merupakan hari terberisik di kamar rawat Kushina. Kamar yang tadinya sepi peminat karena tidak ada menjenguk. Bukan tidak ada menjenguk, tapi malas menjenguk. Tahulah... ini perintah dari direktur rumah sakit, Hyuuga Hiashi. Dia tidak mau ada orang tahu Kushina pura-pura sakit. Tapi, akhirnya malah begini.

Kushina yang kurus, sehat, dan tersenyum karena ada menjenguk. Berubah menjadi wanita lemas, lemah, tidak enak badan dan senyumannya berubah jadi rengekan akibat makan makanan berlebih tadi malam. Naruto dan Gaara, dua anak Kushina memandangi ibunya memegangi perutnya yang mulas terlihat iba. Dan teman-teman Naruto turut iba dan kasihan melihatnya. Hiashi pun menghela napas. Meminta suster membawanya ke ruang ICU untuk operasi, mengeluarkan semua makanan di dalam perutnya. Jadi, mereka menunggu di kamar Kushina sambil ribut-ribut bikin kuping telinga Gaara merah-merah.

Gadis bercempol dua ditemuinya waktu itu sekaligus teman kerja kakaknya dan juga merupakan teman sekolahnya. Soal teman sekolahnya, dia baru tahu. Terus mencubit pipinya. Tapi, gadis ini baik hati lho karena dia membawakan makanan kesukaan Gaara. "Makanlah, adik manis. Aku membawakan semua makanan kesukaanmu."

Bocah yang duduk di kursi sofa termenung saja. Tadi malam tidak bisa tidur, di suruh datang ke rumah sakit sama kakaknya, mendengar ibunya sakit karena makan berlebih, teman Naruto datang Cuma bikin ulah, bikin kepala kasat kusut, dirinya frustasi, telinga membengkak mendengar suara gaduh, dan banyak lagi bikin hari ini merupakan hari sialnya seumur hidup. _Tidak bisakah kalian membuat diriku tenang! Usia kalian berapa, hah? Kalian sudah dewasa dan usia kalian cocok buat menikah. Tingkah kalian malah mirip ibuku yang selalu bikin repot orang. Hhh... menyebalkan._

"Oooh... inikah adiknya Naruto?" tanya laki-laki semuanya serba tebal. Mulai dari alis, bulu mata, dan rambutnya (anggap saja begitu). Bertatapan mata hitam dan hijau. Wajah bulatnya meneliti ekspresi wajah Gaara yang datar dan... tajam. Pemuda yang bernama Rock Lee tersenyum mulai mencubit pipinya dan memonyongkan bibirnya siap mencium pipi Gaara. "Aku cium, ya? Ummm..."

Retak sudah tubuh Gaara yang membatu. Kepingan-kepingan pecahan itu hancur melebur jadi satu. Karena tidak mampu menahan, Gaara mengeluarkan busa di mulutnya. Naruto dan teman-teman tadi mengobrol kaget melihat Gaara pingsan.

"Gaara!?" Naruto mendorong tubuh Lee. "Lee, apa yang kamu lakukan pada Gaara?!"

"Tadi aku mau mencium pipinya," sungut Lee mengetuk-ngetuk dua jari. Hatinya teriris bagaikan pisau membelah jiwa karena ditolah mentah-mentah sama anak kecil. Ooh... menyedihkan dan MEMALUKAN!

Tenten memukul kepala Lee, "dia tidak suka padamu, tahu. Makanya kalau dekat anak kecil itu sikat gigi dulu. Kamu belum sikat gigi, 'kan?"

_Betul sekali kata-katamu, kak Tenten. Aku pingsan karena kakak alis tebal ini belum sikat gigi dan itu bikin aku jijik. Aku tidak tahan. Sumpah! AKU TIDAK TAHAAAN!_ Seruan hati milik Gaara menggelegar. Hati-hati Naruto mengelap busa di mulut Gaara dan membimbingnya keluar ke tempat dokter anak untuk memeriksanya.

* * *

Hinata bertugas dan kaget melihat Naruto membawa Gaara pingsan. Sebagai dokter profesional, Hinata melupakan sifat pribadinya dan mengecek kondisi Gaara.

"Bagaimana keadaan adikku, dokter?" tanya Naruto menatap adiknya dan Hinata bergantian. Khawatir dirinya memandangi adiknya sakit dan jatuh pingsan. Akhir-akhir ini, Gaara memang terlihat lesu, lemah dan capek. Tentu saja Naruto tidak melupakan sang ibu yang menderita di ruang operasi. Mungkin dikarenakan tidak tidur atau terlambat makan.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Mungkin kecapekkan. Biarkan dia istirahat saja dulu," sahut Hinata sudah mengukur suhu tubuh Gaara. Dia melirik ke Naruto, bertanya-tanya tentang surat, bunga dan lukisan pajangan yang diterimanya. Dia pun mengatakannya setelah menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Se-sebenarnya aku me-menyukaimu dari dulu, Uzumaki Naruto-kun."

Kaget? Iya. Terkejut? Iya. Apalagi? Tidak tahu, termasuk saja. Naruto menghela napas dan bangkit berdiri. "Hinata-san, bukannya kamu punya orang disukai?"

"Eh? Si-siapa?" Hinata terpaku diam di tempatnya berdiri. Naruto menunduk, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung. Hinata tidak mau menyerah, Hinata ke meja kerjanya dan mengeluarkan semua hadiah diberikan Gaara dari Naruto(?). "Lihatlah ini, Naruto-kun. Aku mendapatkan ini darimu. Mulai dari lukisan ini, bunga Lily ini, dan surat ini. Apa aku pernah menyukai orang lain selain kamu?"

Kaget dan terkejut level dua bertambah jadi level tiga. Dia mengambil paksa hadiah-hadiah teesebut di tangan Hinata. Lukisan ini adalah miliknya, bunga Lily ini bukan dari dirinya, tapi Naruto tahu selera Hinata dari suster. Apa mungkin...? diliriknya Gaara berpura-pura tidur. Dan terakhir, surat itu... mirip tulisannya. Dia tersenyum menyeringai. Ada-ada saja. "Hinata-chan. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu! Maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?"

Senang sudah Hinata. Hatinya riang dan bergejolak. Dia pun pingsan di pelukan Naruto. Pemuda berambut kuning keemasan ini anggap itu setuju menjadi kekasihnya. Sebelum mengangkat tubuh Hinata, Naruto menoleh ke belakang. "Kakak tahu kamu pura-pura tidur, Gaara. Kamu kan yang melakukan ini semua. Dasar anak licik."

"Haha... kakak juga sama liciknya. Lebih baik kakak menerima tawaran ibu untuk menikahi kak Hinata." Gaara menyilangkan tangan sok berkuasa dan jadi pemenang. Rasa sakit tadi melandanya menghilang dalam sekejap karena keinginan mendapatkan kakak ipar sebentar lagi terwujud. Tentu dia sangat senang sekali.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung lagi, naik tingkat level lima. Gaara menyengir, menunjuk di balik pintu sana memakai dagunya. Naruto kembali menghadap ke balik pintu sana diarahkan oleh adik kesayangannya. Di sana ada Kushina dan Hiashi yang sudah selesai operasi dan teman-temannya bersorak ria. "Ja-jadi selama ini kalian melihat semuanya." Mereka mengangguk dan memberikan jempolan. "Ti-tidaaaaakk!"

"Ya, ampun. Jangan malu-malu, anakku. Ibu dan paman Hiashi sudah setuju apalagi Hinata calon telah disiapkan ayahmu saat kamu berusia tujuh tahun. Tidak masalah," Kushina menganggap semua ini rada-rada susah. Tapi, karena bantuan dirinya dan Gaara, semua terlaksana dengan baik. Syukurlah dia bisa menjadi orang hebat dalam hidupnya sebelum dijemput sang suami.

"Lalu, rencana ibu dan paman Hiashi apa?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil memeluk Hinata yang wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kami dan teman-temanmu telah mempersiapkannya kemarin. Mulai besok kamu sudah jadi pengantin dan calon suami bagi Hinata. Fu fu fu..." Kushina menampakkan wajah cengiran, mengejek tepatnya. Gaara, Naruto dan Hinata yang bangun dari pingsannya kaget level max mendengar pernikahan dimulai besok.

"APA!"

Akhirnya selesai acara mencarikan jodoh buat Naruto. Sebetulnya seminggu lagi karena Gaara terlalu ikut campur, Kushina ada-ada saja niatnya, dan Hiashi ogah-ogahan demi menyetujui permintaan Kushina. Telah mempercepat pernikahan dimulai besok pagi. Keduanya setuju-setuju saja. Tapi, Gaara bengong melihat tingkah ibunya yang tidak mengatakannya dari dulu. Hatinya sungguh syok. Hari ini memang dirinya tidak berguna alias terlalu capek ke sana kemari.

* * *

Daaann... di sinilah mereka, mengadakan acara pernikahan. Kushina tersenyum pada anaknya dan berterima kasih. "Berkat dirimu, semua ini hanyalah sia-sia. Terima kasih, ya."

"Tidak masalah, ibu." Gaara memeluk ibunya. "Tapi, jangan lagi berpura-pura sakit."

Kushina melepaskan pelukan anaknya, "da-dari mana kamu tahu aku tidak sakit?" Gaara menyengir. "Astaga, sifatmu mirip sekali dengan ayahmu. Mau tidak ibu jodohkan dengan perempuan pilihan ibu untukmu."

Glek! Gaara mendapat firasat buruk. Gaara menggeleng. "Ti-tidak mau. Lebih baik ibu prioritaskan untuk dapat cucu, deh."

Kushina bertepuk tangan sekali mendengar kata 'cucu'. Bola lampu menyala di atas kepalanya. Dia bangkit berdiri dan mencari ide untuk malam pertama Naruto dan Hinata. Gaara semakin mengerti dan merasakan firasat buruk menepuk jidat merasa bersalah. Seandainya tadi dia tidak bilang apa-apa, tidak jadi begini deh masalahnya. Tapi, dia juga harus keluar dari korban maut sang ibu berniat menjodohkannya dengan pilihannya. Bisa-bisa kakaknya ikut terseret demi membalaskan dendam. Kushina berlalu pergi mencari ide cemerlang.

Acara pernikahannya meriah dan banyak tamu datang. Acaranya terbilang sukses. Naruto dan Hinata telah bersumpah pada Tuhan selalu bersama selama-lamanya sampai mati memisahkan. Sekarang acaranya berdansa. Hiashi meminta Kushina berdansa dengannya, Kushina menerimanya dengan senang hati sebagai sahabat. Sedangkan Gaara melarikan diri terus menerus dari cengkraman Tenten, gadis bercempol dua. Neraka baginya ini sungguh tidak pernah berakhir. Amit-amit deh.

* * *

Malam hari telah tiba, para undangan pulang satu per satu. Hiashi memeluk anaknya sebelum berpisah dari dirinya untuk menemani Naruto di malam pertama. Sebelum pergi, Kushina mengeluarkan botol aneh secercah bening dan memasukkan setetes demi setetes ke minuman alkohol di atas meja. Sesudah melakukannya, Kushina membawakan dua minuman itu ke Naruto dan Hinata. Gaara tahu apa niat ibu konyolnya itu. Seenaknya ikut campur.

"Ini hadiah dari ibu. Kita bersulang," kata Kushina menyerahkan dua minuman tadi dikasih tetes obat aneh ke dalam minuman Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka meminumnya membuat cengiran sang ibu membesar. Hiashi mendapat perasaan tidak enak dalam situasi beginian. Lagi-lagi. "Masuklah ke dalam rumah. Ibu dan ayah Hiashi masih ada urusan di tempat ini."

"Baiklah, ayah, ibu." Mereka berlalu pergi sambil bergandengan tangan. Dilirik gelas kosong, membuat Kushina bergelak tawa. Hiashi dibuat kaget olehnya.

"Apa lagi yang kamu lakukan pada mereka?" tanya Hiashi menghela napas melihat kekonyolan Kushina tiada hari tanpa henti mengisengi anaknya dan ikut campur dalam masalahnya. "Kamu tidak melakukan apa-apa pada mereka, bukan?"

Wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah iblis. Tanduknya keluar, tapi bersayap malaikat. "Tidak. Aku memberikan ini... TADAAA!" dia mengeluarkan botol air bening. Di arahkannya ke atas, botol itu berkilauan begitu pula dengan Kushina matanya berkilauan tiada tara. "Aku memberikan ini kepada mereka supaya cepat dapat anak. Aku mau mendengar suara cucu manis dan lucu di sekitar rumahku. Kamu tentu senang 'kan, Hiashi?"

Gaara dan Hiashi menganga. Mulut mereka terbuka lebar dan jatuh ke tanah. Tidak disangka niat ibunya ini benar-benar sungguh keterlaluan. Awalnya niatnya baik ternyata ada niat terselubung. Keterlaluan sekali. Oh.. Tuhan. Tolong berikan pencerahan bagi ibu aneh ini yang bertingkah kekanakan menjerumuskan kedua anaknya ke dalam api neraka. Semoga ini tidak diharapkan. Baru menikah kok minta anak. Banyak lagi. Ada-ada saja.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kushina menari-nari di ruangan besar ditemani dua orang pundungan. Kushina menari memeluk botol bening tersebut. Dia tidak menyadari ada orang masuk ngos-ngosan ke ruangan. Hiashi dan Gaara melihatnya. Hiashi bertanya siapa dia.

"Maaf, Anda siapa? Acaranya sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu," ucap Hiashi kepada wanita bercucuran keringat tersebut. Dia bernama Tsunade. Dia seorang pembuat ramuan populer yang sering gagal. Tsunade mencari-cari orang tersebut dan matanya mengarah pada Kushina. "Anda mencari Uzumaki Kushina?" Tsunade mengangguk cepat. Karena terlalu berlari sampai napasnya habis, Tsunade tidak bisa bicara. "Kushina! Ada yang memanggilmu!"

Kushina menghentikan tariannya. Gaara di pojok sana juga mendengar teriakan itu, berlari mendekati dua orang di balik pintu. Kushina tahu siapa orang itu, mengamit tangan untuk berterima kasih. "Terima kasih. Berkat kamu, kedua anakku pasti dapat anak-anak yang banyak."

"Hah? Jadi, orang i... ni?" Hiashi dan Gaara mengetahui siapa orang pembuatnya. Sebelum marah, Tsunade menyela pembicaraan.

"Maafkan saya. Obat saya kasih itu bukan obat penumbuh benih, tapi..." Kushina, Gaara dan Hiashi memajukan wajahnya mendengar kata-kata terakhir. "... itu obat pencahar. Obat sakit perut."

"APAA!"

Bergema sudah ruangan ini. Hiashi melirik ibu dua anak itu bergetar hebat, botol di genggamannya pecah. Hatinya sakit. Gaara menghela napas. _Akhirnya dapat juga balasan dari Tuhan, ibu. Tidak heran Tuhan memberikan hukuman buatmu jangan pernah ikut campur urusan orang lain._ Gaara menggeleng dan melihat ke atas. _Terima kasih Tuhan, ayah. Kalian benar-benar hebat._

"Itu obat bisa membuat orang sakit perut, mulas-mulas, dan obatnya berhenti kalau sudah masuk ke kamar mandi sebanyak dua puluh kali. Maafkan saya. Saya tidak berniat..." Kushina jatuh pingsan karena syok berat. Tsunade membungkuk berkali-kali, hormat kepada mereka yang berada di depannya. Dia pun berlalu pergi.

"KUSHINA! Bangunlah!" seru Hiashi mengguncang tubuh Kushina agar bangun. Tapi, Kushina tidak bangun-bangun. Dia malah bergumam.

"Ma-maafkan mertuamu ini, nak..." Hiashi menghela napas. Gaara yang berdiri di ujung sana, tertawa dalam hati. Terakhir inilah Kushina tidak bersifat seenaknya dan dewasa sedikit. Masa Gaara anak kecil bersifat dewasa daripada dia. Aduuuh... bikin kepala pusing selama seminggu ini. Pundungan deh!

* * *

Rumah keluarga Uzumaki, Naruto keluar masuk keluar dari kamar mandi dilewati Hinata juga ikut-ikutan masuk kamar mandi karena obat pencahar perut dari Kushina. Naruto mengetahui pasti ada sesuatu di balik senyuman sang ibu. Dan baru sekarang dia mengetahuinya saat tidur bersama dengan Hinata di malam pertama mereka. Perut mereka tiba-tiba berbunyi, bau buang angin keluar sedahsyatnya, dan membuat mereka ingin sekali masuk kamar mandi berulang-ulang. Setiap keluar, pasti perut kembali mulas. Jadi, bergantian deh mereka berdua.

"IBUUUU! Kenapa kamu malah memberikan hadiah mengerikan ini pada anakmu dan menantumu?! Kamu sungguh tega!" teriak Naruto berteriak di jendela membuat para tetangga melempar barang-barangnya ke jendela keluarga Uzumaki.

"BERISIIIK! Ini sudah jam berapa, hah?!"

"Ma-maaf..." takut pada serangan kedua dari tetangganya, Naruto menutup jendela. Tiba-tiba perutnya mulas lagi, dia pun masuk ke kamar mandi bergantian masuk saat Hinata keluar. Hinata Cuma mengeluh di dalam hati saja. Sungguh malang nasib kalian. Seharusnya ending ini berubah membahagiakan tetap saja bikin konyol dan bikin orang banting-banting meja.

Dan Gaara tidak mau menjadi peran menyebalkan seperti ini. Menjadi anak bocah berusia tujuh tahun menggantikan ibunya yang bersifat kekanakan, menggantikan sang ayah telah pergi meninggalkan dunia. Tapi, keinginannya telah dikabulkan sang ayah di surga sana. Memberikan pelajaran buat sang ibu, Uzumaki Kushina. _Parah!_

**.o.X.X.o.**

**Omake**

Di atas langit malam melewati awan putih, melewati bintang dan menuju ke langiit.. STOP! Balik lagi ke bawah, ke Bumi. Ada sosok makhluk berwarna putih mengamati kondisi di gedung dekat rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Di sana dia melihat wanita berambut merah dan bocah berambut merah sama dengan wanita tersebut ditemani pria berambut cokelat gelap. Mereka menenangkan Kushina yang menangis termehek-mehek karena perlakuannya kepada Naruto. Makhluk ini tersenyum.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, Kushina. Kamu tidak pernah tobat sih, makanya aku memberikan hukuman dari Tuhan melalui doa bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu yang merupakan anak bungsu kita," kata pria berbaju putih memiliki rambut sama dengan Naruto. Dia mengambil catatan. "Hari ini kamu harus menyadari perbuatanmu. Jika kamu masih berniat menjodohkan Gaara dengan seseorang. Aku sebagai seorang ayah tidak tinggal diam."

Kushina memeluk Gaara terlihat meminta maaf. Pria bernama dirinya dulu saat masih hidup adalah Uzumaki Minato. Dia berharap ke depannya menjadi balasan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mumpung belum dijemput sang istri. Ini berlaku lho buat kalian. Hati-hati. Bercanda kok.

Minato menghilang dan meninggalkan potongan-potongan kertas yang dirobeknya tadi.

**End**

**.o.X.X.o.**

**A/N: **Sudah endingnya! Sorry, endingnya konyol. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah Kushina. Ck, ck, ck. Bikin sakit hati dan rasanya tidak enak deh. Semoga saja di fic berikutnya yang terlihat konyol atau tidak mau buat lagi fic konyol ini (kata seseorang) melibatkan dua orang, Gaara dan Kushina. Imajinasi aneh. Maaf kalau tidak jelas. #pundung

Terima kasih sudah baca fic aneh ini. Ini fic Cuma ada waktu senggang. Tidak heran bisa mencapainya sampai sekarang. Hehe... Terima kasih sudah meng-favoritkan dan review.

* * *

**Bonus chapter:**

Gaara menemani Kushina lagi meraung-raung di kamar hotel. Tidak berani pulang. Karena tidak bisa membujuk Kushina, pria menjabat sebagai kepala rumah sakit pulang ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Jika begini, Hiashi tidak mampu menasihati dan menenangkan Kushina. Hanya Gaara-lah yang bisa menenangkan ibunya. Kushina menangis seperti anak kecil minta susu. Walaupun masih bocah, Gaara tahu keinginan ibunya. Dia keluar dan mencari makanan yang bisa menenangkan hati ibunya yaitu Mie Ramen.

Dia tidak terlalu suka mie ramen. Karena Kushina sering mengajaknya ke kedai ramen akhirnya Gaara suka juga. Di sanalah dia menemukan pujaan hatinya. Gadis kecil berambut cokelat sedang membayar ramen dan berbalik pergi melewati Gaara. Gaara memandangi sosok itu sampai menghilang meminta ramen super pedas kepada penjual. Padahal ramen super pedas bukan keinginannya, tapi khayalannya karena sosok tadi juga memesan ramen super pedas. Ya, ampun.

Gaara tahu siapa orang yang bisa mencarikan jodoh itu buatnya. Gaara sudah membayar dan kembali ke hotel. Masuk ke kamar dan mendekati ibunya. "Ibu! Ini aku membelimu makanan ramen. Ibu suka, 'kan?"

Mendengar kata 'ramen', Kushina tidak lagi bersedih apalagi menangis. Cepat-cepat dia membuka bungkusan dan menaruh mie-nya ke mangkuk. Siap-siap makan, Gaara mulai bercerita siapa yang ditemuinya. Kushina mendengarnya sampai mencium aroma mie ramen kesukaannya. Dan tiba-tiba dirinya kaget saat makan mie satu suap juga Gaara mengatakan sesuatu bikin dirinya muncrat.

"Bisakah ibu mencari jodoh sesuai apa yang kukatakan pada ibu?" tanya Gaara kaget melihat ibu memuntahkan makanan. "Ibu? Ada apa? Apa ibu kaget karena pertanyaanku ini?"

Kushina menyeka sisa air ramen di sela-sela bibirnya. Menitikkan air mata. Gaara tahu itu pasti menitikkan air mata bahagia. Kushina memegang bahu Gaara. "Anakku sayang, kamu tahu kan apa kesukaan ibu?" Gaara mengangguk senang. Kushina meneteskan air mata bening. "Kenapa kamu malah memberikan ibu sebuah mie ramen... SUPER PEDAAASS!"

"Eh? Pedas?" Gaara kaget dan melirik ramen dibelinya. Dia makan sesuap dan langsung terbatuk-batuk. "Maaf, ibu. Aku tidak sengaja. Tadi aku melihat anak perempuan makanya jadi seperti ini..."

"Kejaaamnya..." Kushina menangis termehek-mehek. "Lebih baik aku mati sajaaa!" Kushina dengan gayanya berlebihan membuka jendela hotel, melambaikan tangan pada Gaara. "Selamat tinggal, Gaara!" dan menerjunkan dirinya ke bawah.

"IBUUU!"

"Ada apa, Gaara? Ibu ada di sini," sahut wanita mengelus kepala merah Gaara. Gaara terkejut ibunya tidak jadi mati atau istilah terjun ke bawah. Seharusnya tadi malam hari, kenapa berubah pagi hari dengan terangnya cahaya masuk ke dalam kamar hotel. Mimpikah tadi? Dirinya bertanya-tanya. Tadi malam membuatn dirinya mengerikan. Gaara bangun dan memandangnya ibunya. "Soal anak perempuan yang kamu ceritakan tadi malam, ibu kasih masalah itu ke sepupumu ya. Uzumaki Karin. Jadi, urusanmu urusan dia juga. Ibu tidak bisa bantu. Maaf, ya."

_Astaga ini sih bukan nyata tapi setengah mimpi. Diriku dalam bahaya. Aku bisa mati! Malah aku yang mau menerjunkan diriku ke bawah! Setress, _batin Gaara dalam hati meneriaki dirinya sendiri. Dia memadang ke arah Anda dengan kesalnya mengabaikan kata-kata ibu. Dia menulis sesuatu di kertas dan menempelkan ke arah Anda (sang pembaca).

**Benar-benar selesai (The End). Jangan banyak bicara dan jangan banyak bacot. Selesaikan saja dengan review. Aku di sini stress dan frustasi, tahu!**

**By Gaara**

**End**

**.o.X.X.o.**

**A/N Part II: **Begitu saja, ya #peace

Sunny Blue February

**Date: **Makassar, 13 April 2013


End file.
